Shmi
Shmi started out as a PC played by Annie. When Annie permanetly switched to playing Shmi's son, Anakin, Shmi was left behind. She briefly returned in the second campaign as an NPC before dying. She was a slave working for Watto on the planet Tatooine. The Phantasmal Malevolence Shmi was introduced to Qui-Gon, Jar Jar Binks, R2-D2, and Padme by her son Anakin when he was sheltering them all in his and Shmi's home during a sandstorm. Shmi had them all seated at the dinner table for supper. She asked about the Jedi Knights, and learned they used the power of the Force, which was generated by midi-chlorians. Qui-Gon explained that midi-chlorians were mircoscopic organisms that existed in all living cells. Qui-Gon became fixated on getting money to buy enough blasters to trade for the weapons they wanted to equip their ship with. Jar-Jar pointed out that all they really needed was the money to pay for the weapons. Qui-Gon speculated on whether he could turn himself in to collect the bounty on Jedi, but Jar Jar pointed out that was impossible. When Shmi offhandedly mentioned gambling, Qui-Gon decided they needed to find something to gamble on. Anakin pointed out that there was pod-racing, and that their master Watto was having Anakin fix a pod he was going to race in. Shmi told them that the pods they raced in were incredibly dangerous with no safety gear. Jar Jar pointed out how Watto wouldn't need them because he could always fly away from any crash. This got Qui-gon thinking. Qui-Gon got Watto to agree to throw the race by offering him their ship. Qui-Gon contacted Obi-Wan and explained his plan. Since Watto was now going to throw the race, betting on his opponent would be the sure thing. So they would bet a lot of money and win enough to buy the weapons. Obi-Wan pointed out that there would be more than two racers, so the only sure thing would be knowing that one wouldn't win, they'd need to bet on all the other racers to collect enough money to buy the weapons that were supposed to equip the ship Qui-Gon had just given away, and that they didn't even have any money to bet with anyway. Shmi pointed out that what they needed to do was bet on the winner. Qui-Gon suggested that Ric Olie pilot Watto's pod, but Shmi pointed out that the pod was built for Watto's small size. R2-D2 eagerly pointed out that he was small enough to fit inside and race it. While Anakin was going over the pod, Jar Jar noticed that there was a spanner stuck in the pod's engine. With Padme's help, he was able to remove the spanner before it could do any damage. Suddenly, Obi-Wan remembered that Anakin had mentioned the pod had handlebars and pointed out that that meant that R2 wouldn't be able to steer it. Qui-Gon noticed that Anakin was small enough to pilot the pod, and decided he should pilot it. To make sure Anakin would win, he transfused his blood into Anakin, giving Anakin Qui-Gon's midi-chlorians so he'd have the Force Sensitivity he'd need to win the race. The next morning, Qui-Gon approached Watto about not even entering in the race. He offered Watto a bet on a die roll. If Qui-Gon won, Watto wouldn't race. If Watto won the roll, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan would become his slaves. Watto rolled the die and won. But Qui-Gon used Fate Manipulation to reroll the die so that Qui-gon won. Watto agreed not to enter the race. Qui-Gon made a further bet with Watto: if Anakin won the race, Watto would free Shmi. If Anakin lost, Queen Amidala would become Watto's slave. Watto accepted. Qui-Gon asked R2 how much money they'd need to bet on Anakin to win enough to pay for the weapons. R2 told him how much, using C-3PO as a translator. Qui-Gon left the others for a little while, then came back claiming he'd just pulled off his best plan yet. As Anakin and the other racers prepared to get into their pods, one of them, Sebulba did something sneaky with Anakin's pod before he got into it. As the race was about to begin, Qui-Gon began to explain his plan to the others. He sold all his blasters to some people to raise the money to bet on Anakin, and to stack the odds in Anakin's favor, have those people use the blasters to fire on the other racers. To ensure their cooperation, he offered to lead them to a Jedi after the race so that they could collect the bounty on him (since Qui-Gon was planning on leaving after the race, he didn't think this would be a problem). After the race started, and Anakin took off (after a near-fatal false start), Shmi asked Qui-Gon what kind of people he made the deal with. He answered vaguely that they were some "sand...people". Jar Jar asked how these Sand People were going to know which racers to fire at. Qui-Gon explained that he showed them a picture of Watto and told them to fire at every racer who didn't look like Watto. At that moment, the Sand People began to fire at Anakin's pod (since, of course, Anakin didn't look like Watto). R2 asked Qui-Gon if there were any other details of his plan he'd left out. Qui-Gon revealed that earlier he was the one who put the spanner in the pod's engine that Jar Jar removed, and that just before the race, he uesd Suggestion on Sebulba causing him to sabotage Anakin's pod. At that moment, a Sand Person took a pot shot at Anakin's pod. R2 sarcastically congratulated Qui-Gon on his "intricate" plan. Qui-Gon sincerely thanked R2 for the compliment. By the time Anakin reached the third lap in the race, he was in fourth place. He recklessly drove his pod up a safety ramp sending it flying high into the air and landing just in front of the till-then-first-place racer, Sebulba. Then the sabotage Sebulba had inflicted on Anakin's engines kicked in, and his engines caught fire. Anakin hit the overdrive on the theory the sudden acceleration would put out the fire. It did, causing him to catch up again with Sebulba's pod, but now his pod had no power. Anakin rammed his pod against Sebulba's, entangling his right engine with Sebulba's left. When the two pods got in sight of the finish line, Anakin used Force Manipulation to snap Sebulba's right engine cable and detach his pod. Sebulba's pod crashed and exploded while Anakin's pod coasted safely to the finish line, the winner! Qui-Gon delivered the weapons to the ship and went back to town to get Shmi. On his way to her home, he saw Anakin getting into a fight with an alien kid his own age named Greedo. Anakin was suddenly so filled with rage he accidentally killed Greedo. Qui-Gon took Anakin with him to Shmi's home. At Shmi's home, Qui-Gon told Shmi she was free. Shmi told Anakin to pack his things so they could leave. Qui-Gon pointed out he only agreed to free her. Shmi insisted she couldn't leave without her son. Qui-Gon tried to assure her that he'd be fine, after all he just killed a kid. Shmi was shocked. She insisted that Qui-Gon take Anakin instead of her, because now Anakin would have a price on his head. Shmi then pointed out that the Hutts would now be looking for Qui-Gon now that word had gotten out that he was a Jedi, that there'd probably be bounty hunters after him as well, not to mention the Sand People Qui-Gon had promised to deliver a Jedi bounty to. Qui-Gon got scared and ordered Anakin to leave with him now. Shmi said her goodbyes to her son, making him promise to never come back there. Silence of the Clones When Cliegg Lars bought and freed her, they fell in love and got married. Fearing her own son, she contacted Anakin and lied to him, telling him there was still a bounty on his head for killing Greedo. When she feared Anakin might return anyway, she fled the farm she and Cliegg lived on and was kidnapped by a tribe of Sand People. On Tatooine, Anakin located a camp of Sand People. He used Force Senstivity and was able to detect Shmi in one of the tents. Anakin sneaked into the tent and met his mother. Anakin was there to rescue Shmi, but Shmi insisted that the Sand People were going to offer her up to Cliegg for ransom, and that there was no need to resort to violence. Anakin demanded to know from Shmi why she had lied to him about there still being a bounty on him. Shmi admitted that she never wanted Anakin to come back, especially when she found out what Anakin had done to Cliegg. It turned out Anakin had blackmailed Cliegg into buying and freeing Shmi, and that when Cliegg had initially refuesed, Anakin had ordered Cliegg's leg chopped off. Anakin told Shmi that he loved her, and demanded that Shmi love him back. Instead, Shmi gasped, choked, and died. It was later revealed that Anakin had killed her. In his anger when she wouldn't say she loved him, Anakin reached out with the Force and used it to choke her to death. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters